Unfriendly Chat scene
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: What happened between the scenes where Adam is rescued til he is leaving the locker room. I thought it was interesting what could have happened. This is a one shot. Please read and review.


**This story is a scene from 'Unfriendly Chat' in season 7. I wanted to write the missing scene from when Mac and Don save Adam until the scene when he closes his locker.**

* * *

><p>Once Christopher Garcia was apprehended for attacking Adam and accused of killing Sass Dumonde during an internet chat while she was talking with Adam a few days ago, Mac walked up to Adam.<p>

"Are you alright?" Mac asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Adam started then was interrupted.

"I think maybe we should have a doctor look at you," Mac said.

"I'm okay, Mac-."

"I will take you to the hospital, end of discussion," Mac sternly said then Adam went to the truck.

"Is he okay?" Don asked.

"I think so, I'm going to take him to the hospital to make sure but I can drop you off at the precinct on the way," Mac said.

"Sure."

**On the way to the hospital-**

Don had been dropped off to write out his report then Mac drove Adam to the hospital. Adam got a bad feeling.

"Mac, how did he know I was going to be at the lab or where I worked?"

"He's a computer geek like you are and figured out your IP and where the number belongs then wrote down the information."

"I guess it was a lucky guess that I would be walking to the parking garage."

"I don't know, we will have to find out when Don and Jo interrogate him."

Adam tried to figure out if Mac knew about his hacking or not, so he kept quiet but realized what he had said.

**[Flashback]**

Adam walked out of the parking garage when he noticed Mac was calling him.

"Jo told him already? Oh man." Adam put the phone to his ear, "Look, Mac, I'm so sorry."

"Where are you Adam?" Mac asked.

"On the rooftop, uh, heading to my car."

They heard something then heard a noise.

"Adam!" Mac yelled then put the sirens on and called for backup at the NYPD Crime Lab garage.

Adam saw the car backup then got up enough to jump out of the way then hid for a time. After Chris got on the ground to see where Adam was, he heard a noise then got up and was jumped on by Adam. Both men started fighting then after a few minutes Adam kicked Chris off of him and crawled to get his gun but Chris then used a small metal trash can and hit Adam then Chris got his gun back and pointed it at Adam.

A few seconds later Mac arrived with lights and sirens blaring and Chris turned and started firing his gun, Adam then got a light bulb to wield like a light saber and hit Chris on the back of the neck, knocking him out as other police cars converged.

"Nice chatting with ya," Adam said quietly.

He noticed Mac looked a bit angry but was glad Adam was okay.

**[End Flashback] **

"Adam, we will talk about the incident tomorrow," Mac said as they arrived at the hospital to get him checked out.

**The next day in Mac's office-**

"How are you feeling today?" Mac sat in his chair.

"Good," Adam was nervous about the meeting but acted like it didn't faze him.

"It seems Chris was on the take and saw that you had witnessed her murder and made a screen print," Mac showed him the printout of the the screen print.

"I guess he thought I would be able to identify him."

"That's right." Mac said then he got up and held the file in his hand, "Now, why don't you tell me what you were sorry about when I called you last night?"

Adam felt very nervous and thought maybe Jo didn't tell Mac.

"Well... uh … Boss … uh … I hacked into the computer systems for Dragga financial."

"You what!"

"I thought Jo told you."

"No, she didn't."

Adam felt foolish but he hadn't known Jo for a long time like he did Stella and was getting used to having a new second in command.

"Mac, it was wrong but, I saw a woman get murdered and I wanted the guy to pay. I'm sorry."

Mac got up and walked around Adam angrily.

"Adam, you know better than that." Mac stood in front of Adam with the file still in his hand. "This lab prides itself on integrity and does not tolerate B.S.! Do you really think that you are irreplaceable in this lab?" Mac then turned and hit the computer screen with his folder as he looked out the window. "You are on three days suspension."

"Can they make the case?" Adam asked.

"Yes, they can because there is no mention of the hacking in the reports so far. But Garcia could have found you when you were hacking but he has said nothing of it so far."

"I can't explain it Mac. I guess I got infatuated with her because she was so free, beautiful, and happy." Adam looked up and saw Mac's back was to him then saw him turn towards him.

"There is no excuse! What if I didn't see the information on Garcia's desk when Don and I got to his office? We would not have known you'd be attacked. What if he followed you home and killed you there. He had a gun last night!"

"I know I was wrong."

"No, you knew it was wrong when I first told you not to do it and you did it anyway. Sass wasn't a perfect girl, Adam. She had received stolen items from her boyfriend and may have stolen things herself. Now why don't you go home for the next three days."

"Yes, sir."

Adam got up quietly, walked to the door, opened it, then walked to the lockers as Mac watched him. Mac's cell rang and he picked it up.

Adam went to his locker and got his stuff as Sheldon and Danny imitated what Adam had done last night and they chatted for a few minutes. After a few minutes Adam left the lab and drove home to play his video games for the next three days.


End file.
